


Bring me over the edge

by RegalStory108



Series: All I need is you [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalStory108/pseuds/RegalStory108
Summary: Second part of this two-part series.As you will see, this is an independent story from the first- I just wanted to explore different aspects to them!
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: All I need is you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Bring me over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> So, it is Bernie's birthday, and Serena spoils her; in every way.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing something like this- but I do hope you like it nonetheless!

It had been the perfect birthday to Bernie, all she could ask. It had been a rarity, having the day off with Serena. She’d been utterly lavished; surprises and gifts, beyond spoiled.

Getting home, they’d both flopped down on the couch rather ungraciously, and laughed out loud.

Bernie finally caught her breath, feeling the warmth of the wine in her cheeks. Serena too, recovered, her smile radiant and she looked over at Bernie; a smile that turned mischievous.

«I have one more gift for you, darling. » she whispered, leaning in close, almost, but not quite touching her lips. The atmosphere in the room changed immediately, and Bernie felt desire bloom within her; like the wine, it reached her cheeks and fingertips. Her breath hitched, and Serena grinned as she pulled away, «Why don’t you go upstairs to our bedroom, put on some music to your liking, and perhaps pour us a glass of wine? »

Bernie managed to nod, swallowing, feeling her mouth go dry.

Serena turned and walked up the stairs ahead, her hips swaying seductively, emphasising the curve of her waist.

It took a minute for Bernie’s mind to return to the task at hand. She rose from the sofa, walking to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of wine. All the way, she attempted to repress the anticipation, taking a few steadying breaths; keeping her desire in check. Bernie knew her wife. Knew that look in her eye. It had the power to completely cripple Bernie; she’d surrender wholeheartedly any day.

Sitting on the bed, Bernie felt suddenly nervous, shifting back and forth, trying to look relaxed. The music she’d chosen, some tasteful jazz, was playing in the background. She was quite clearly setting the mood, letting images of previous nights together flood her mind. The thought sent a thrill through her spine.

Bernie took a sip of her wine and remembered to turn off her phone as she heard the unmistakable sound the heels clicking in the bathroom. She placed her glass of wine down on the nightstand, not quite trusting herself to hold it without spilling. The door swung open, and whatever Bernie had expected, it certainly wasn’t this. Nothing could have prepared her for it. Serena stood, leaning against the doorframe, letting Bernie appraise her. She wore her satin robe, which was beautiful as always, but it was what was underneath that caught Bernie’s breath. Her milky, freckled skin seemed to be slightly shimmering; black lace covered her breasts tastefully, a matching set of knickers leading to stockings that Bernie couldn’t wait to remove. She looked absolutely gorgeous: her short, greying hair styled delicately, drawn back in a wave; her lips a shade of ruby red. Serena then straightened, walking over to the bed, where Bernie had scooted to the foot end; eyes dark. With each step, the black stiletto heel clicked, bringing her closer to Bernie.

Serena placed her hands on Bernie’s shoulders, smiling at her, «Like your gift? » she asked.

Bernie couldn’t help but laugh, «Oh, I _more_ than like it. » she replied, wetting her lips. Her hands were beneath the robe, touching the soft skin of her waist, wanting to pull her close. Serena ran her hands from Bernie’s shoulders, slowly up her neck, coming to rest on either side of her cheeks. Then she closed the distance between them, kissing her longingly, painfully slow, her tongue swiping Bernie’s bottom lip. It was a kiss that made Bernie’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she closed them. The world around them disappeared as Serena withdrew ever so slightly to place soft kisses to her jaw, down her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point, drawing a slow moan from Bernie’s lips. Her hands were roaming freely over Serena’s body, feeling the soft fabric of lace against her fingers. Serena’s lips were suddenly gone, and Bernie looked up to meet eyes dark with want as she pushed at Bernie a bit before straddling her lap.

For a tortuous moment, Serena merely gazed down at her, before stroking her cheek with reverence before whispering, «You are _so_ beautiful. » she brushed Bernie’s fringe from her eyes and forehead; and in that moment, Bernie felt utterly loved and adored; and desired. Serena leaned in for a soft kiss before pulling back once more, unbuttoning Bernie’s pale blue blouse, achingly slowly. By every inch of exposed skin, Serena’s lips were there, kissing, nipping at her. Finally, she pushed the soft fabric off Bernie’s shoulders, leaving her in her white bra; chest heaving. Gentle fingers reached around her back, unfastening her bra. Like the blouse, it slipped off her shoulders, and she felt exposed for a moment. But only a moment; Serena leaned in once again for a hungrier kiss, and her worries dissipated. Bernie used the opportunity to slip the robe off of Serena’s shoulders, pulling away from the kiss in need of air. She ran her hand up the curve of Serena’s waist, meeting the fabric of her bra, before gently cupping her breast with her palm. Serena bit the side of her lip, a sight that sent a rush of desire to Bernie’s core. The fingers on Bernie’s back travelled back to her shoulders, gently pushing her back into soft pillows and duvet.

As always, when they were together like this, it was almost overwhelming, losing themselves in one another; feeling the space around them dissolve into a flow of love and intimacy. Serena’s lips were hot on her skin, setting the entirety of Bernie’s body on fire. She needed more; more of Serena’s bare skin against her. Her chest arched off the bed, seeking lips that were suddenly gone, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its place. Bernie opened her eyes to meet Serena’s hazel eyes, as she moved off her lap to allow Bernie to undress her. And _oh_ , Bernie didn’t need words to understand.

Serena wasn’t finished with her enthralling game of seduction; rising from the bed, only to place her foot between Bernie’s where she sat. Accepting the invitation, Bernie slipped the shoe off her foot, running her hand up her shin, feeling the softness of the stockings. All the while, their gazes were locked, intensifying the tension between them, building to an almost uncontrollable yearning. Bernie’s thumbs hooked around the edge of the hosiery, pulling it down slowly. Bernie placed tender kisses down her shin as more and more skin was laid bare. Repeating the action with the other leg, then; with the little rest Serena wore, Bernie had her naked before her. A sight that was more alluring than anything else.

Finally, they lay together in their bed, Bernie’s clothes long discarded, skin against skin, sharing languid kisses; exploring as though it was their first time. It was far from it, though it was an aspect Bernie loved; being able to discover each other anew, while relying on everything they knew about one another. It seemed to be the perfect combination.

Serena took control, rolling Bernie onto her back with a strong, yet gentle push. She placed herself flush against her; at the contact they both let out a sigh. Bernie’s blood pounded through her veins, nearly deafening; the effect Serena had on her like this. She crashed her lips harshly against Bernie’s, her tongue between her lips, tasting, twining around her own. Her hands found Serena’s hair, tugging gently until she withdrew, drawing Bernie’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Bernie’s breath was quick, and she started becoming impatient for more, squirming, underneath her wife, but Serena knew her well. Clearly so, as she hummed a chuckle against Bernie’s neck, «Patience, my love. » she whispered with a voice like velvet, vibrating against her skin.

The comment did absolutely nothing to subdue her desire, need. A demand for _more_. Bernie’s hands were in Serena’s hair, moving to her neck, to her back, wanting to pull her closer; impossibly closer. Every touch on her body shot tingles of heat straight to her spine. Kisses seemed to be everywhere, a tongue swiping the hollow of her neck; full lips covering a nipple, releasing it with a soft pop. Bernie was lost in the sensation; it was the power Serena had over her; to render her completely senseless with need. Expertly, Serena slid her hand between Bernie’s thighs, stroking gently, teasingly, causing a small sound to escape her lips. _What delicious torture_.

Serena shifted above her, slowly creating a path of wet kisses down Bernie’s aching body. Her eyes remained closed as she let the pleasure within build with each kiss, each touch. Her breaths turned into pants as Serena placed her hands on Bernie’s hips, running soft fingers down the length of her thighs as she continued placing kisses to her stomach, moving further down.

She cried out half a sob of pleasure as Serena touched delicate, aching flesh with her tongue. If Bernie wasn’t on the edge before, she certainly was now, «Oh, god. » the words falling off her lips in her desperate need.

Serena’s skilled mouth and tongue kept paying attention to her, nipping and kissing. One of her hands stroked up Bernie’s waist, reaching her breast; squeezing, causing another burst of pleasure to shoot through her. All she wanted was to let go, it was maddening; the sensations firing all over her body.

«I’ve got you, my love. » Serena said, her voice sending vibrations against her core.

She lowered her lips to her once more, keeping her eyes locked with Bernie. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Bernie tumbled over the edge, pure ecstasy washing over her; body quavering with it, fireworks erupting everywhere all at once. Serena maintained her touch through it, only letting up once Bernie’s heaving body calmed, breathing steadying.

Bernie’s mind was in an exquisite haze, and she looked down at her wife, who was grinning, making her way back up Bernie’s body. Before meeting Bernie’s lips, she paused over the swell of her breast, leaning down to pull a nipple between her teeth. The unexpected action made Bernie yelp, yet it was undeniable, the pleasure that blossomed once more.

«You’re crazy, you know. » Bernie chuckled, finally catching her breath.

Serena looked down at her, head resting in her palm, «Hm, I think you quite like it when I’m a bit crazy. » she said and winked.

Bernie leaned up to meet her with a soft kiss. Mischievous as always, Serena quickly turned it to a heated kiss.

Breaking away, Bernie let out a luxurious laugh, «Careful with those, you might end up killing me. » she said, brushing Serena’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Serena frowned, «Funny, thought I already did that. »

«Ha! Touché. »

With that, Bernie pulled Serena against her, enjoying the feeling of their tangled limbs; Serena’s head resting against her shoulder. She drew lazy patterns on Serena’s bare back, thinking _the night is just getting started_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
